Fanfiception
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Don't bother an author while they are writing, it could turn into inception, or... fanfiception.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiception**

**Lucy is me, you'd probably guess that if you look at my Pen name. **

Lucy, a teenaged girl who was slim, tall with long brown hair and pale skin wearing an outfit of jeans and t-shirt, was sat at her desk one afternoon in her bedroom. All was quiet, there was nothing like a quiet afternoon to spend writing. She opened up Microsoft Word and began to type. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Not so fast!"

Lucy gave a start and looked to the door, her heart beating quickly. "Shadow, you're back?" she exclaimed with her Welsh accent.

"Yes. I'm here to tell you to think before you write about my suffering," Shadow threatened. "Or else."

"Oh Shadow," Lucy sighed and reached under her desk and revealed a frozen pizza from the storage compartment. "Here's a pizza, take it and leave me alone." She passed it to Shadow with one hand and clicked the mouse on her laptop on the other.

Shadow snatched the pizza. "May I… use your oven?"

"Umm… better not, my family is out on holiday and won't be back for a week and my mum told me not to use the oven, for my own safety. So she will question why it's been used when she gets home. I never use the oven you see," Lucy explained. Shadow sighed.

"Well, what good is this pizza if I can't cook it?"

"Don't you have your own oven?"

"Yes… but that means I have to go all of the way home… and then back here," Shadow complained.

"Why would you want to come back here?" Lucy asked while typing, she literally spoke while typing.

"Cocky bitch," Shadow muttered under his breath. "I want to check on you… just make sure you're not… secretly writing something bad about me behind my back."

"Mmhmm." Lucy was more concentrated on her story than she was Shadow.

"What are you writing anyway?" Shadow asked and walked over to the desk to read what was on the laptop. This is what it said.

' _Lucy, a teenaged girl who was slim, tall with long brown hair and pale skin wearing an outfit of jeans and t-shirt, was sat at her desk one afternoon in her bedroom. All was quiet, there was nothing like a quiet afternoon to spend writing. She opened up Microsoft Word and began to type. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Not so fast!"_

_Lucy gave a start and looked to the door, her heart beating quickly. "Shadow, you're back?" she exclaimed. '_

"This seems familiar…" Shadow pondered. He read on to the end.

' "_Cocky bitch," Shadow muttered under his breath. "I want to check on you… just make sure you're not… secretly writing something bad about me behind my back." _

"_Mmhmm." Lucy was more concentrated on her story than she was Shadow. _

"_What are you writing anyway?" Shadow asked and walked over to the desk to read what was on the laptop. This is what it said. '_

' _Lucy was sat at her desk… '_

Shadow shivered. "W-what's going on?" he asked. "You're writing everything that's happening here, on there… which makes you write the story inside of your story… it's inception."

"Fanfiception," Lucy said corrected.

Shadow edged away from her and over to the door. "I'll be back another time… I have a pizza to cook," he hesitated and went through the door. "By the way, there's a continuity error in 'Restrained'," Shadow said simply and left. There was a horror stricken look on Lucy's face, she was filled with embarrassment.

"I hope no one noticed…"

Lucy typed for a little longer then uploaded her story to Fanfiction . Net.

**So, for a short time only you may see the continuity error in 'Restrained' but read quickly because it will be there for a limited time only! **

**Seriously, I need to change it. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiception**

**Chapter 2: Trolling**

**Thank you Lord Kelvin for this suggestion.**

The dark hedgehog was back on the ARK, once again reading Fanfiction. (Refer to 'Shadow's Fanfiction Experience'.) By his computer was a plate of warm pizza with plenty of melted cheese, cut up into small slices so Shadow could easily grab a piece. "Let's see if she's uploaded that story yet," Shadow said and clicked onto the internet.

It took a few minutes to the internet to load up onto the simple Google homepage because the computer was so old and Shadow only had a very old fashioned dial up internet instead of broadband. The ARK hadn't been touched or updated in over 50 years after all. "Now to find that Fanfiction site…" he began to mumble himself.

After much clicking, typing, searching and fiddling; Shadow managed to find the page that he needed to look for that story. "Aha! Fanfiception, by Lucy Labrador!" Shadow clicked on the link eagerly and read through. "How dare she do this to me again. She's made me suffer for the last time!" the frustrated hedgehog banged his fist on the desk. "I'll have to think of a way to stop her from writing Fanfiction."

After a few minutes of thought Shadow had come up with a few ideas. The first was to smash her laptop, then she wouldn't be able to write, however she would just be able to buy a new one and continue doing it. The seconds idea was to kill her outright, but then he'd get into trouble with GUN again. The third idea, however, was annoy her off of Fanfiction.

"She'll stay off the site if I send her a lot of annoying mail and reviews," Shadow continued to scheme and took the next slice of his pizza. "All I have to do it make an account."

Several days afterwards Lucy was still in her house alone enjoying The Yogscast video on YouTube while the sunny weather shone through her window, being ignored completely. At the end of the tenth video she had watched that day the author remembered to check her emails. She was taken aback when she saw nearly 100 unread emails in her inbox. There was a giant grin on her face when she had seen that most of them were alerting her of reviews and PM messages on Fanfiction.

When she opened them up and saw what was written, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. All of the reviews said horrible things about her, or were spam. But all from the same person. 'Teh Ultimate Pizza Luver'

There was a look of suspicion on her face when she saw the Pen Name. "Ultimate… and Pizza," she said to herself in deep thought. "It can't be, he wouldn't know how to. Last time I saw Shadow try to use a computer he didn't even know how to get onto internet explorer."

Lucy would have liked to left that at a conclusion but she still had a strong feeling that it was him.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting at him computer screen giving a large yawn. "There, that will be enough to scare her off," he said groggily and shut down the computer. The tired hedgehog then slowly climbed off of his chair and shuffled towards his bedroom. He had been up for so many hours writing the reviews and the messages, he hoped that his efforts would be worth it.

When he woke up ten hours later and checked back he realised that his efforts had been futile. When he logged on again the check back on his progress he was that Lucy Labrador was still an active user and that he had been blocked. Shadow's head hit the desk as he slumped down in defeat. "How can I get her off the site?" he groaned with his face down on the table in shame.

A thought came to mind, a brilliant idea. "I'll get her banned!" he exclaimed, then made another account so that if her were to report her it would look legitimate.

After that he went onto every one of her stories and reported them all for various reasons. After all of the hard work he looked smug and pleased. The proud hedgehog put his feet up on the desk, laid back and waited for the results. No results came, he sat there and waited for hours but it was no use. Shadow let out a groan of frustration. "Agh, why isn't she banned already?"

After waiting two more days with no results, Shadow realised that the admins must have seen that the reports were false so no action was taken against Lucy Labrador, furthermore, she was oblivious to the fact that someone had tried to take her down. "All of this for nothing!" Shadow complained. "There has to be a way-"

The hedgehog stopped all of a sudden when he felt and heard his stomach rumble. "I could do with a pizza. Maybe I could turn up at Lucy's house again and she'll give me another pizza as a bribe."

So in a flash, he teleported back to Lucy's house and burst through her door again just like before. "Not so fast- oh." He looked to the desk to see that she wasn't there. He looked behind him, searching outside of the room to see if Lucy was anywhere upstairs. She was nowhere to be seen. Shadow walked over to the desk and looked at the laptop, eyeing it mischievously.

"This can't be much different from a Windows 3 PC," he said and opened it up and pressed the on button. His eyes widened when the start screen came up in a matter of thirty seconds. "I have to get myself one of these…" he began mumbling to himself. "Let's see her account survive this," Shadow snarled and began typing with Microsoft Works.

Thirty minutes he heard the front door slam. "She's back," Shadow said to himself and finished what he was doing. "Shouldn't have put remember password Lucy." The hedgehog jumped up out of the seat and disappeared in a hurry.

The bedroom door opened up and Lucy walked inside and dropped her, shoes and handbag on the floor gently. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the laptop was on. "Did I leave this on all that time?" she exclaimed. "I couldn't have, I remembered shutting it down… or… did I?" she began doubting herself.

Lucy was in the habit of checking through all of her sites when she had the chance. "Let's see how many hits my new story has." she said and sat down and looked on Fanfiction . Net. She clicked onto stats. "WHAT!?"

Lucy read the title of her newest story. 'Shadow iss teh graetist'. "I don't remember doing this…" she trembled and clicked on the story to see what it was. Here is read.

' _did u now taht shads si the graetiest hegdegho evar! Tiths is y. _

_One hot suny day he was fihgtnig teh moast digustiging craetuere in teh hole wide big wrold caled Lucy Labrador. he used his awesem choas spaer and killed her... it. he was victoureeas._

_the ned._

_P.s Lucy wrote this. '_

The author felt sick to her stomach. "Who could have done this... I've been hacked, this is-" she suddenly stopped and realised. "My laptop was on when I came in… and I didn't write this… the new pizza from under my desk is gone." The teen put the clues together. "Shadow…" she hissed and clicked 'Delete Story'. "It's a good job this only has two views… no one will ever know about this."

Meanwhile, Shadow was checking up on his progress in the ARK while his Pizza was in the oven. Clicking onto the story in excitement to look through his work, he had worked hard to make it that bad, he wanted to see the finished product and leave a review of sort, and definitely report the story.

Shadow leant back in surprise when the page loaded up, or rather, it didn't. 'Story not found.' "It's… gone," he sighed and got up. "I give up… I'll have to try my usual type of revenge. Another time." The hedgehog left the room to go and get his pizza from the oven.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiception**

**Chapter 3: The Addiction**

Shadow stayed on the ARK to keep checking back on Lucy's profile every now and then, just to be sure that she wasn't going to upload anything else about him, once she had he would be down to see her. The hedgehog had done what he said he should have done and got himself a Windows 7 computer, it had high speed and brilliant internet connection. Of course, not being so good in that area of technology he had to ask Tails to come up and set up and install it all for him.

Anyway, it had been days since there had been any activity from Lucy on Fanfiction . Net, which was unusual for her. Shadow was tired of waiting. Perhaps she had given up after all since the hack he had done to her. He was still a little suspicious, surely there was something stopping her, a reason she had just disappeared off of the face of the internet.

"I'd better go and check on her," Shadow sighed and got up from his desk. "Chaos control!"

Shadow cautiously went into Lucy's room, he didn't know why he always teleported outside of the room instead of inside of in the room. He supposed it was it had greater effect to walk into the room rather than to just appear in it. "Lucy?" he asked cautiously as he peeped his head in through the doorway. He then walked in to the room fully. "What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her sitting on her bed holding an Xbox 360 controller. There were dark circles under her eyes, she looked drained. "Are you playing video games?"

Lucy simply nodded but said nothing. "What are you playing?"

"Minecraft," She answered monotonously, not taking her eyes off of the TV. Shadow walked over to the bedside table and picked up the bottle on her desk.

"Empty." he smirked. "Did you drink all of that?" Shadow was hoping to shock her out of playing her video game and mess with her again. He slammed it down again, in an attempt to get her attention.

"Would you mind filling it up for me?" she asked still concentrating on the TV. Shadow snatched it off of the table and went to the kitchen to fill it up. The hedgehog then went back up the stairs and gave the drink to Lucy. "Thanks." she said and gulped nearly half of it down through the sports cap.

"So… how long have you been playing this?" Shadow asked. Lucy shrugged.

"24 hours or so."

"Non stop?" he exclaimed. She nodded. "No breaks?" She nodded again. "Not even to eat, or go to the toilet?" She shook her head. "What's wrong with you!?" there was no answer. "Where is your family?"

"Still on holiday."

Shadow sighed. "Which is how you're managing to get away with this. You should stop and take a break."

"I'll use up my break to write about you," she threatened.

"You will do no such thing," Shadow growled.

"It's one or the other Shadow, I play Minecraft or I write stories," she said simply. "Since when were you concerned about me anyway?" Lucy looked at Shadow irritably.

"That's the first time you've taken your eyes off of the screen," he pointed out. "Maybe you should _keep_ them off for a while." Shadow walked over to the table where the Xbox and TV were and pointed his index finger towards the big power button on the Xbox.

"YOU DARE!" Lucy snarled. Shadow had never seen her so angry, she reached for the compartment under her desk which was near the Xbox 360. Out of nowhere came another frozen pizza. "Get out!" The pizza landed on Shadow's head, seeing as she was getting very irritated Shadow decided to give up on her.

"I'm… going to just leave you to it then. It's good to see that you have a new hobby that doesn't involve my suffering." he said and walked out of the door with the pizza in hand, leaving the former author to continue playing the never ending game of Minecraft.

"Hmph, looks like she won't be bothering me any more," Shadow said sounding smug and made his way to one of the ARK's kitchens. He looked at the old fashioned cookers and decided against using them again as they would most likely burn the pizza. "Chaos control!" With a flash he disappeared in search of a place with a better oven which he could use to cook his free pizza.

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiception**

**Chapter 4: Eggsception**

**As this is now a collaboration story, the following was written by Lord Kelvin, and was discussed in the Kelviniana forum. **

Shadow needed someone to help him with the pizza problem, so he paid Eggman a friendly neighbourhood visit. The doctor was busy doing science AKA starting at a large screen. Metal Sonic stood by him, also up to his ears in science. They looked too Zen for Shadow not to disturb them.

"Hey, Eggman!" he yelled, scaring Eggman off his executive chair. "Where do you keep the oven? My pizza…it wants me."

Eggman looked at Metal nervously before standing up. The situation was very fragile.

"Ho-ho-ho! If it isn't Shadow!"

Shadow snorted. "Yes, Santa. I want an oven this year, and you can give it to me now. I'll be a good boy, jack all and etc…"

The villain's face was slowly boiling up to the colour of his nose. "How dare you? Walking into my home uninvited, interrupting my latest world domination simulation with Metal, but most importantly-"

"My pizza's not getting any younger. You must have dominated a stove by now, so gimme!"

"Never!"

Shadow shrugged, creeping up to an expensive-looking control panel. "Fine. I'll blow up random machinery in this room and use that to bake my precious."

"I'll call security…"

"I'm your security, remember?"

"Wuahahaha! See? I'm already one step ahead."

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow exclaimed as he launched a power bolt at Metal.

The robot fell down in a loud crash. Whatever was keeping his systems busy till now caused the main screen to emit an ugly chime and turn blue. The lights on Metal's frame started flashing the error code.

"No! My simulation! 400 hours of watching the screen without saving," Eggman wailed upon his metallic ally's body, careful not to touch it to avoid electrocution.

"Look at all the craps I'm giving. They're dropping all over the floor," Shadow mocked. The doctor wouldn't stop it with the crocodile tears, which worried him a little. "Just don't tell me you have no oven because I get awkward very fast."

Eggman glared at him, hissing. "Turn left past the lava pit. Bread crumbs will show you the way."

Shadow's angst was whisked away at the words, but it didn't take long for him to return.

"How did you get here so quickly? Huh, never mind. We haven't rehearsed our world domination pose for a while and…" the villain trailed off till he noticed a peculiar object in Shadow's hand. "What are you holding?"

"Pizza."

Eggman smacked himself. "No, in your other hand."

"A laptop."

"Why is something called a laptop in your hand?"

"I don't know! You're the genius," Shadow retorted with a mouth full of pizza crust.

"Erm…can you use it to conquer the world?"

"No, but you can use it to go online."

"Ah hah! But I can conquer the line!"

"The interwebz, you mean?"

"Gesundheit. Get me on the line you speak of."

Shadow licked his fingers clean and set the laptop on the control panel. Eggman didn't know why it wasn't on his lap yet, but he noted that question for later. In the meantime, the computer booted up and requested a password to log in. The hedgehog pressed a few buttons and opened a browser window.

"Password is Maria. Typical," Eggman bumbled, eyeing the computer suspiciously. It looked so fragile without two inches of armour coating, so he pressed one button at a time with the index finger. "Where did you get it?"

"I robbed a tech store."

"Why couldn't you steal an oven, then?"

"I'm a pirate, but I support local manufacturers."

Eggman started typing with one hand, pressing backspace once in a while because the large fingers would hit several keys at a time. He was losing interest in the conversation. "How?"

"By not stealing their appliances. Plus, it's too heavy to carry. I'm not an ant."

Shadow waited impatiently for the man to do something useful. Eggman was yet to discover the "Enter" key, so he helped the villain open a website.

"The interwebz. Prepare to be conquered! Hmm, what's this?" Fixing his glasses to look at a badly contrasted page title, he read: "Maria fan art…"

Most images were blocked and only unclickable low-res pictures would pop on the screen upon clicking. Everything else had a notification to input a parental control password.

"Hey, that's mine!" Shadow yelled, blushing, and quickly redirected the browser to a search engine.

"What else is there. Hmm." Eggman started typing "Eggman is", which resulted in search suggestions. "Fat, dumb, a stupid name…" he read the drop-down list, puffing his nose more and more. "Hah! The freaking arch mage of the entire universe. Search!"

As he pressed "Enter", the doctor stood by in gleeful waiting. He would grin at Shadow from time to time, pointing at the screen. The interwebz would show them how much of an arch mage Eggman was!

Two minutes later, Shadow became a yawning beacon. Eggman squinted at the loading bar and sighed. "No results yet…"

Eventually, three hits appeared on the screen. One was an ad for ovens. The second was a spam site, claiming Eggman was the "10,000th wiener", whatever that meant, on ten pop-ups simultaneously. The last result directed them to a fan fiction website.

It refused to load the first time, but Eggman was stubborn, and impatient.

"Fanfiception by…Lucy Lab. A lab! That's the synonym of good!"

"Labrador," Shadow interjected.

"Gesundheit!"

Eggman read the text silently for a minute before breaking into laughter. "Bwahaha! So that's what happened to you!" He kept on reading while amusement turned to curiosity and surprise. "Labrador…sum-sum-something…Gesundheit, wait that's what I just said. How can this be posted?"

Shadow bit all the lip he's been given at birth. "Oh no, it's spreading! I can feel the suffering coming back, too… Do something, doctor! Draw Maria fan art!"

The scientist tapped his fingers together like a tower, grinning shadily. He realised that anything posted on that website would become reality. The power tantalised him.

Eggman walked up to Shadow, who had just started banging his head against the wall, and patted his back warmly. "There, there. How about we make a deal… You get me a thousand of these so-called laptops, and two nuclear warheads, and I will unleash the world of fan art upon your eyes."

There was a man who knew how to say all the right things. Shadow looked at him as hopeful as a biological weapon of mass destruction could be. "Maria!" he exclaimed, disappearing in a flash.

In a matter of hours, Eggman set up a base with a thousand Egg Pawns writing a thousand stories about the doctor's glorious exploits. Shadow was less happy than usual, though: he resumed beating his head against the wall.

"The suffering, doctor. Your pawns are not enough to stand against all the people that want me to suffer…"

"Well, then! If people want suffering, suffering they will get!"

Eggman cracked his knuckles as he approached the administrator's computer in the LAN. He changed the program on the go. From now on, every pawn would type horrific texts, inserting the very people that made Shadow suffer into the plots, starting with Lucy Labrador. No writer or original character would be spared.

"Eggsception has come to town. Ho-ho-ho!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiception **

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the shameful self-insert. I will try to include canon characters as much as I can.**

Lucy gave a stretch and stood up from her bed. She wearily walked over to her Xbox and turned it off. Minecraft was so addictive, but after two days straight of playing it, Lucy realised that it was time for a break. She vaguely remembered Shadow visiting at some point, and building a few creations… but the last two days turned into a blur there and then. She'd only taken thirty second breaks to quickly get a drink of water.

Feeling light headed, she walked over to her desk and turned on her laptop. Waiting for it to start up, she began to feel a twinge between her legs. She gasped when her laptop reached the start screen, and she saw the date in the bottom right corner. Lucy hadn't realised that she'd played her game for two days straight until then. Her light-headedness and urgent need made sense to her.

The youth checked her Fanfiction activity, and noticed a few new reviews in her email inbox. Where had they come from? Chapter 4 of Fanfiception? She didn't recall writing a chapter about Shadow and Eggman. Had she been gaming too long or, was it the work of someone else? Then she remembered about the collab, and it all came flooding back.

"Fanfiception… collab, Eggception? Starting with Lucy Labrador?"

Suddenly, there was a flash. Lucy turned around to see if Shadow had appeared in her room. That's when she realised that the flash didn't come from someone teleporting to her; it came from her teleporting somewhere else. Everything was white and empty, and Lucy had nothing but her laptop. No mobile, no food, and no access to a much-needed bathroom. She realised what happened.

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Shadow made his way out of Eggman's base feeling satisfied. Perhaps he wouldn't have to put effort into taking revenge on the fans anymore. Eggman's pawns would do it whilst the hedgehog sat back and watched the suffering. He remembered reading that authors and original characters alike would suffer, best of all, starting with HER. A creepy smile crept upon Shadow's face and he clasped his hands together. If everything went to plan, never again would Lucy attempt to write about Shadow's suffering again. If Shadow was exceptionally lucky, the suffering would move onto an annoying figure such as Sonic or one of his friends. But not Rouge, Shadow liked Rouge somewhat.

The dark hedgehog teleported to Station Square and wondered how long it would take for the magic to happen. An hour? A few hours? A whole day? Bearing in mind, there wasn't just one writer, there were many. The writing style was bound to be sloppy, and the critics on FFN would probably disapprove, but the fans would pay nonetheless, which was good enough for Shadow. Besides, Shadow didn't care about the establishment of the Fanfiction world, the critics could complain all they wanted and he wouldn't care. In fact, he wanted them to suffer too, for endorsing the behaviour of the Fanfic writers. Lucy would never have continued her writing antics if she hadn't received reviews, and the same went for plenty others. Shadow wanted them all to suffer, but he had his priorities, and Lucy came first.

Ten minutes of walking put questions into Shadow's mind. He wondered how Lucy was getting on. Was she suffering yet? Was anyone else suffering yet? He couldn't contain his excitement. Like a child on Christmas eve, he couldn't wait for things to get going. Teleporting from Station Square to Wales, he decided to give his least favourite author a visit.

Shadow teleported to the inside of Lucy's quiet and empty house and walked into her room with an evil laugh.

"You won't stand a chance-"

Shadow stopped suddenly as his laugher ended and his eyes opened. She wasn't there. Furthermore, her laptop was gone. Her writing device. Had she escaped with her writing device. Was she planning to get Shadow back for this?

The hedgehog felt unnerved by the prospect. If Shadow didn't know where Lucy was, he couldn't stop the authoress from writing about him. Pain and misery could come from anywhere, and there was no way he could stop it.

In a panic, Shadow retreated back to Space Colony ARK and logged onto his computer. Impatiently, he loaded up Fanfiction . Net and found the Sonic page. Hundreds of fics by authors with similar names filled the front page of newly published stories. Eggbot001, Eggbot002, Eggbot003 etc, were the pennames of the authors. A malicious smile crept upon Shadow's face, it was done. Soon enough, Lucy would feel the suffering fill her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Shadow looked at the stories, each description had just a few words in them; the name of the suffering figure. Right at the bottom, the first story published that day, featured Lucy Labrador. Shadow's face lit up and he clicked on the hyperlink, bringing him to the story. He scanned through the page for a clue of Lucy's whereabouts.

"The… Fanfiction void?" Shadow said with a puzzled tone. "Damn it, these robots didn't explain anything when they wrote this. It just says 'Lucy Labrador is in the void. Lucy Labrador will suffer very much. Lucy Labrador will be trapped forever in the void. Lucy Labrador wishes she went to the toilet before entering the void. Lucy Labrador has her laptop. Lucy Labrador needs help."

Shadow droned on and on, until he got through half of the story. He coughed slightly.

"That was awful, I'm beginning to appreciate these real Fanfic writers a lot more now." Shadow read the third a fourth sentences again. "She's trapped forever? I don't think I wanted this," he said regrettably. "Also, lo and behold, she has to go again."

Shadow sighed and took out his emerald. He thought about the Fanfiction void, and about Lucy. He wanted to see her suffer, not imagine it with little information to go off of.

"Chaos Control!" he exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't end up in the wrong place.

Shadow saw nothing but white when he arrived, and realised that he must have turned up in the right place. He heard a faint groan and turned around to see the young author in the distance, about ten feet away from him. Shadow walked over to the suffering figure with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, Lucy," he teased and stood in front of her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chin and her hands between her legs.

"Shadow… what happened?" She whimpered and looked up at him as though she was pleading for mercy.

"You played Minecraft for two days straight and now you're here. This is your punishment for making me suffer," Shadow said in a solemn voice, there was a hint of delight in his words. Lucy continued to hold herself, and looked up to Shadow with a sorry expression. "It's too late to show remorse."

"Shadow… I really need-"

"I know! Why do you always tell me? You know I won't help you get what you need!" Shadow exclaimed angrily. Lucy bit her lip and groaned. "Apparently you're stuck here forever, so you're going to have to get used to it."

The youth looked up in pure shock. Her mouth gaped open, she didn't know what to say.

"But, I'll die of starvation!"

"You have your writing device. You could use it to summon food," Shadow suggested.

"I could get myself out of here!" Lucy exclaimed and turned to the laptop which was on the floor beside her. She typed in the words 'then Lucy teleported home', and waited. Nothing happened. The words warped before her eyes and changed to 'then Lucy tried to teleport home, but escaping the Fanfiction void is impossible without Chaos Control.'

Lucy looked to Shadow, she was begging with her eyes. Shadow shook his head.

"Not in a million years. You're staying here," Shadow said and looked down on her in disapproval with his arms crossed. "Don't worry, you'll have your laptop to entertain you."

Lucy looked to the screen and noticed the full battery and still working internet connection. She clicked on the settings and noticed that battery life was 'Infinity' and connection signal was 100%. There was nothing to worry about in terms of her writing device. This strange void had its advantages. The author looked up to see Shadow walking away and getting ready to perform Chaos Control.

"Shadow!" She got up and called him. He turned back around. "This isn't fair!" she walked over to him with her hands between her legs and a deep blush on her cheeks. Shadow closed his eyes and chuckled to himself quietly.

"You could use your writing to make me OOC. Then I could help you escape," Shadow suggested and looked up at her mischievously. The mind play had begun. Lucy protested with a large frown. "But that would ruin your reputation. You've worked so hard to characterise me correctly, only to throw it all away."

Images of bad reviews filled Lucy's mind. Critic after critic condemning her work, with the lone 'Great job' at the bottom. She couldn't make Shadow OOC, it would ruin everything. Shadow looked up at her, smiling in malice.

"Baring in mind that the alternative is holding it forever," he teased arrogantly and strolled off again. Lucy's eyes widened. This was a dreadful dilemma. Lose her reputation, or be trapped forever. The author's mind was on her full abdomen. She gritted her teeth and tried to come up with a solution.

"Maybe, if I was to drink very little, and keep my movements to a minimum, I could hold it comfortably AND keep my dignity," She said worriedly. Shadow was amused by this. "Right?"

"Not a chance," Shadow smirked. Lucy walked back over to her laptop with her legs close together and her fists clenched. She could almost feel the water moving inside of her. She cursed every single time she had made Shadow suffer. Why didn't she realise that writing Fanfiction had risks like this?

"I'll show you. I'm stronger than you think," she said shakily. Shadow realised how deluded Lucy had become.

"You're actually serious about this," Shadow said in disbelief. Wary of her full belly, Lucy sat down by her laptop and began to look at her YouTube subscriptions.

"With my laptop and its infinite battery and internet connection, I can take my mind off of the pain," Lucy said with determination. "Oh look, a new hilarious YouTube Poop." Just after she clicked on the link, she held herself again. Shadow became tired of her futile attempts keep herself under control.

"Stop kidding yourself! You don't have much of a choice," Shadow taunted. Lucy looked to the floor in disgrace.

"But… the shame. If I make you OOC, I'd be a hypocrite," she said anxiously.

"Hmph, so?" Shadow failed to see what was wrong with making a small mistake in a Fanfiction.

"I hate hypocrisy!" Lucy exclaimed, then curled up again. Her knees were up as her lower abdomen began to ache. "Ughh… freaking Minecraft. Haven't been in two days… hurts so much…"

Shadow stood uncomfortably as Lucy groaned and mumbled to herself. She was in pain, yet it was so easy to type up a few sentences to get her saved. She couldn't swallow her pride, for that, Shadow viewed her as too stubborn for her own good.

The video finally finished buffering and the amusement began. Lucy looked to the screen when she heard the audio. Watching well made YouTube Poops was a good pass time, and a good method to take one's mind of things. But it's not advised to watch funny videos on a full bladder. In fact, don't do anything on a full bladder, when you need to go, go. Or you'll end up like Lucy, in pain and discomfort for the rest of eternity… or rather for as long as she lasts.

Lucy broke out in laughter, but stopped immediately and squeezed her crotch. She shut her eyes tightly in pain, and hissed through her clenched teeth. Shadow watched as Lucy's ordeal went from amusing, to uncomfortable to watch.

"That hurt so much. I don't think I should watch funny videos right now," Lucy said while she was in deep pain.

"You can't stay like this forever. Do something about it," Shadow complained. Lucy sighed, it looked as though it was time to give up.

"I guess it's time to plan rebuilding my reputation back," Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Hmph, what reputation?" Shadow offended. Lucy looked at Shadow with narrowed eyes in amusement. Shadow walked up close to Lucy and stood on his tiptoes, getting close to her face. "You don't have a reputation. You're a nobody, and if you are known, as soon as you take yourself away from the internet, you're nothing."

Lucy looked Shadow in the eyes, her anger increased, but she couldn't act upon her rage. Instead, she bent over and crossed her legs. Shadow stood back and looked at Lucy in disgust as she struggled to hold everything back. The hedgehog walked a few feet away and revealed his Chaos Emerald.

Lucy gasped in complete shock.

"Don't leave me here!" he cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as you need me. Just write, and I'll return," Shadow said. "Chaos Control." He was out of Lucy's site.

Shadow was back to reality. Away from the complaining fan girl. He was glad that his revenge was taking place. It was only a matter of time before Lucy was joined by many others. His lips curled in a fiendish delight.

"Who's next?"

**Who IS next? If you'd like to collaborate, then PM me. **

**Extended comic of this scene will be on my Deviant ART (Lucy-Labrador) soon. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6: TheVideoGamer

**Fanfiception**

**Chapter 6**

**The following was written by TheVideoGamer, full credit goes to her. **

Skye was playing her favorite video game when it happened. She had dark brown glasses in front of her blue eyes, tucked behind her lengthy blonde hair. Teeth clad in braces, she fit well into the theme of her bedroom, what with the several posters and collectible action figures decorating her walls. She mouthed along with the words as she watched a cut scene start up.

"I found you, Faker!"

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'll make you eat those words!"

Soon after, she began to mash buttons and was so involved in the pastime that she didn't notice the sudden flash of light coming from the window. Shadow had teleported onto her front lawn, ready to punish her...

As he made his way to the front door, Skye continued to play. He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he decided to kick it down, which wasn't necessarily the greatest idea since his future victim began to hear it. _THUMP! THUMP!_

"What was that?!" Skye sprung to her feet and grabbed a replica of the Master Sword from her wall as if she knew how to use it. Holding it with both hands, she slowly descended the stairs to reach the front door. _THUMP! THUMP! _The door rattled helplessly and the teenage girl drew more fearful as she approached the door. Finally, she heard the crack of the hinges giving out and jumped backward just fast enough to avoid getting hit by the door. She watched as the last person she expected to see stepped through the empty doorway. It was her very idol, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hello, Skye. I've come for my revenge."

She didn't even gasp in shock. Didn't breathe much at all, actually. Her metal blade fell and hit the dark hardwood floor with a loud clatter. Not even flinching, she just continued to stare at the black hedgehog before her. After about twenty seconds of complete silence, Shadow finally ended it.

"...What's wrong with you?"

That's when she snapped. "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! IT'S SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He pressed his hands to his ears, seeking refuge from the screaming as Skye squealed and squealed.

"This is Skye, right? You know, TheVideoGamer? Author of some of my horrible suffering?" Her eyes grew wide (if they could get any wider) and she opened her mouth to speak, but was soon cut off. "Don't you dare try to deafen me again! That was enough screaming for a lifetime!"

"O-okay." She stuttered, "W-why are you here? With me? In my house? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just wondering. Can I hug you? Can I... sniff you?"

"No! Look, Skye. I'm here for revenge, like I said."

"Oh, so you need me to help you, right?!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Really- oooohhhhh..."

"Yeah. So..." He stepped toward her and she eyed the sword on the floor. "Wait, I'm not going to beat you up! What, do you think I'm a monster?"

"No, I... just..."

_Hmm... I think I've found a way to get my revenge..._ Shadow thought to himself, thinking that if he could just pretend he didn't like her, she would be crushed and never right fan fiction again. It was fool-proof!

"Okay," he said, "well, now I'm dearly offended. To think that you believe I'm actually that horrible..." He turned his back to her, and smirked when he knew she couldn't see his face. This was going to work so well...

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shadow! You poor thing! I didn't mean it! I swear! I'm so sorry!" The fangirl ran up to the unsuspecting hedgehog and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, what did I say about hugging! Get off me!"

"Omigod I'm so sorry! Really, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all, because my feelings are already hurt."

"PLEASE MR. ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Then stop writing fan fiction about me!"

"Uhh... can't do that."

"What? I thought you said- ugh. Never mind. Why not?"

"Because it's too much fun! And it's the only tie I have to you! Unless of course, we could hang out on a weekly basis! Maybe even daily! Yeah, everyday for lunch we could go to that adorable cafe off the corner of-"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Shadow screamed, wishing the teenager would just shut her trap for once.

_I can't take it anymore... Sympathy's not going to work. _Following the thought, he gave up on the first method, but really didn't know this girl well enough to think of anything else torturous.

A few hours later, Skye and Shadow were sitting in Skye's bedroom. There he, after getting over the creepy amount of pictures of him everywhere, sat down on the bed and watched her play his own debut game. "Stop mouthing the words with the characters! It's really disturbing!"

"Sorry, Shads!"

"And don't call me that!"

"Okay... Shad."

"Ugh!" He got off the bed and was about to leave the room for some alone time when he heard someone step through the front door.

Shadow peered down the stairs to see a girl who really looked nothing like Skye. She had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an "I'm a Sonic Fan!" T-shirt that was almost identical to the one Skye was wearing, only Skye's was pink and hers was blue.

"Oh my God, what happened to the door?!" Then she looked up the steps and saw the black and red hedgehog staring down at her. "Uhh... SKYE!" She screamed, dropping a brown paper bag, "SHADOW'S IN OUR HOUSE!"

"I know, it's AWESOME!" Suddenly the giddy one was behind Shadow and he jumped when she hugged him again.

"Get off me!" He repeated, moving outrange of Skye.

"Oh wow, you're, you're actually in our house!" Eliza moved slowly as she ascended the stairs, amazed. "I can hardly believe it."

"Well, it's really happening!" Skye enthused, motioning for her to join the two atop the stairs. "Shadow, this is my sister Eliza. Eliza, well, you know him!" She began to giggle madly and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You two are _sisters_? But... She's so annoying!" He exclaimed in horror as he pointed at the blonde one.

"I'm adopted." Skye said in reply.

"Ah. Well I'll be downstairs. Bye." He left the two and entered the living room.

"That's so _awesome!_" Eliza whispered once he was out of earshot.

"I KNOW!" Skye wasn't much of a whisperer.

Meanwhile, Shadow heard Skye shout and decided to inch toward the stairs to listen in. "Oh, that reminds me," he heard Eliza begin, "I got something that'll surely help your OCD!" Shadow immediately became alert. "It's a two-in-one shampoo that should make your showers shorter!"

"Cool!"

"Then you'll finally leave me some hot water!"

"Heh-heh. Very funny."

"It's true!"

"Yeah, it is true. And it's too bad I can't stand to miss a shower. Once a day, sometimes twice!"

"I don't understand you."

"Neither do I..."

This gave Shadow another punishment idea, and it was going to be _brutal_.

To Skye, anyway.

So he came charging up the staircase and stopped right in front of Skye. "I command you not to take a shower!"

At first Skye was shocked, but then her mouth turned up into a smile and she melodically said, "Anything for you, Shadsy!" He just snickered, because she had no idea what she was in for.

Later that night, Skye and Eliza were sitting at an island in their kitchen, discussing fan fiction together as they ate barbeque Pringles. Now that Skye had food on her hands and hadn't showered, it was a perfect time for Shadow to teleport her to the void. Suddenly the teenager felt a hand on her shoulder and heard "Chaos Control!"

When the flash of light disappeared, she found herself surrounded by white. Everything around her was white except for another teenage girl who was on her laptop and for some reason, holding her crotch. "Umm... Where am I?" Skye asked in confusion.

"The Fanfiction void." Shadow replied.

"OH MY GOD SHADOW, NOW IT'S JUST YOU, AND ME, AND... that girl." Skye pointed to the girl on the laptop while hugging Shadow.

"That would be Lucy." Shadow said as he pushed Skye off.

"Huh?" Skye asked, scratching her head. That's when she remembered she was just eating barbeque Pringles and had brown flavoring on her fingers. Slowly, she stared at the hand she had just dragged through her hair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was so loud that Shadow and Lucy jumped ten feet into the air. "Quick!" She turned immediately to Lucy, "Do you have anything in _your_ hair?"

"I don't... think so."

The blonde gasped in horror, and with a twitch of her eye she growled in a menacing voice, "You're _cleaner_ than me!"

"Oh, and just so you know," Shadow said with malice, "you're not getting out of here, unless you want to ruin your own reputation."

"...What?"

"The only way out is to write that I'm OOC so that I'll use Chaos Control to teleport you back."

"It'll ruin your reputation though." Lucy added, glaring at Shadow.

"Oh no! I can't do that, I love my reviewers to much!" Skye exclaimed sadly, "And I check my traffic stats three times a day! But on the other hand, I can't stay here, because then I CAN'T SHOWER!" She then proceeded to curl up into a ball and rock back and forth on the floor.

"Well it's _your_ hair." Shadow replied, holding up his Chaos Emerald, "I'll be back with more people." With that he was gone in a flash of light, leaving Lucy with the crazed fangirl.

* * *

**If you would like to collaborate, please PM me, Lucy Labrador**


	7. Chapter 7: Gamyie

**Fanfiception **

**Chapter 7**

**The following was written by Gamyie, credit for this chapter goes to her.**

In a small dark room, a light source lit up the white walls. The room consisted of two twin beds, a few pictures and a drawer in the corner. A keyboard piano was placed between the beds, although barely played. One of the beds were occupied by it's owner, Gamyie. She was typing heavily on a small laptop, who seemed to be concentrated on something extremely important.

After a few more words, she paused then looked at her work. Something didn't seem right, so she decided to erase everything. Looking at the blank page for a whole minute, she finally gets an idea and starts to apply it on the page. So far she wrote,

_It was a bright and sunny day. The sky was clear, birds were singing and the trees were leafy. Amy was leaning by one, seeming to be lost in thought. Then, literally a knight in shining armor rode by her. His mighty stead was indeed a hearty Pegasus, who spreads his wings in honor. The feathers glistened in the sun as the wind blew by his mane. The knight lifted his face protector, revealing the face of her love, Sonic._

"_Sup?" He asked._

"_S-Sonic? What are you doing?"_

"_Riding Fury around. You?"_

"_Nothing. I want to ask you something."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can we go on a date, 'cause I'm bored right now... "_

_The Pegasus huffed then turned his face away, as if he was shunning Amy._

"_No."_

_The vain stead then used its hind legs to kick dirt on Amy's face then took to the skies._

Proud with her work, Gamyie gave herself a pat on the back. Her goal was to break the trends of FanFiction by making original fanfictions. She was positive that this would get her lots of views. Did she care that she was destroying a character's profile? No, she didn't. In fact, she loathed Amy Rose. Leaning on a wall, she watched the screen as she posted the oneshot.

"_Now to wait for the reviews..._"

_BLAM!_

Looking up, she saw a pissed off hedgehog holding an oversized hammer in a fighting stance. She wasn't worried about the big hole in her wall nor that the pink hedgehog could kill her. Rather, that the legendary Amy Rose was standing before her.

"Y- you're... You exist?!"

Amy put away her hammer somehow then raised a brow.

"Of course I do! You little... You're ruining my reputation!"

"So you're saying that Sonic and the others exist?"

"Yes, but that's not my point-"

Amy was then interrupted by a loud fangirl scream from the human.

"Why did you even write that about me!? After all those fanfictions you wrote about me being so, _so out of character! _What's wrong with you?!"

After she recovered from her fangirl moment, Gamyie took in a deep breath.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Well, I'm sorry?" Gamyie replied, being the passive one.

"You better be!"

"B- but how would I explain that giant hole in the wall?"

Amy turned around to see the wreckage she caused. Shrugging, she pulled out her hammer then pointed at Gamyie.

"If I ever read another fanfiction like that, I'll wack that head off."

The hedgehog then leaped through the hole. Gamyie ignored the hole, even though it was night. She then looked at her laptop again. Refreshing, she sees the reviews jumped from 0 to 15. Most said it was awesome then asked for another chapter. The urge was great, though she knew of the consequences. But no FanFiction author could resist the opportunity of fame.

It also did concern her that she should call her mom about the hole. Then again, she didn't want to hear Jamaican curse words at the moment. Opening up Microsoft Word once again, she searched her mind for ideas. It wasn't exactly easy to make Oscar-worth chapters. Was it worth the agonizing hours to write one? Yes, it truly was.

…

Finished with the second chapter, Gamyie went back on FanFiction to update her fanfiction. But something seemed strange. After clicking 'Manage Stories', she noticed that another fanfiction was under her name. Weirdly, it was named, 'Gamyie Gets In Trouble.' Clicking it, she scanned the page then heard a few knocks on the front door. The passage said,

_Gamyie posted a story on FanFiction. Gamyie got interrogated by Amy Rose. Gamyie got threatened by Amy Rose. She wrote another chapter for her story. It was good. She saw another fanfiction that was under her name. Gamyie read it. She heard a few knocks on the door. Gamyie is in big trouble with her mom and grandmother. Gamyie gets her iPod taken away and enters the Fanfiction void._

Opening the door, she saw her that mom held a few bags from Walmart. Her grandmother was right behind her, also holding some bags. After they exchanged a few hi's, they made a beeline to the kitchen then unpacked the food. However, her grandmother was famous for having the nose of a bloodhound. Taking a few sniffs, she turned to Gamyie.

"A wha dat smell?!" She asked in a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Um... I'm hungry grandma! What's for dinner?"

The grandmother pushed by Gamyie then walked in the bedroom. A few seconds later, yells were heard from inside.

"_A wa da bombaclaat is dis?!_"

…

The next day, after getting the worse whooping of her lifetime, Gamyie got on her laptop. She remembered that she didn't post her second chapter. FanFiction was opened with Google Chrome within a few minutes of turning the laptop on. Her first priority was to post her latest work online. However, that other fanfiction under her name was kinda haunting her. She was a big fan of creepypastas. So naturally thousands of theories ran through her mind.

After updating her fanfiction, she looked at the other below it. A chill ran down her spine. Is it hacked? Is something like Jeff The Killer going on? She tried to delete it a few times. But it just stayed there, available for all to read. This creeped her out so much, she was starting consider getting off the website for good. Although, everyone knew that, 'One does not simply move on from FanFiction.'

"Maybe reading a fanfiction will help me clear my mind..."

She switched from the profile page to the Sonic The Hedgehog update section. Scrolling down, her mouth slightly opened from shock. The page was flooded with the worst grammar she had seen. Another factor was that the usernames were all similar. Clicking one, she immediately facepalmed. It was called, 'A Day At The Pool' by Eggbot102. After reading a few sentences, she pressed 'Back' on the browser, hoping that she didn't gain brain damage.

"_You! You continued even though I told you not to!" _A voice said before her.

She looked up slowly, seeing a familiar pink hedgehog armed with the infamous Piko Piko Hammer.

"I can explain-"

Before she could talk, the hammer slammed onto her jaw with such force, she immediately blacked out.

…

Waking up, her head was engulfed with excruciating pain. Her eyes opened, which saw whiteness. That's it, just white. Holding her head with her right hand, she looked around for any sign of life. None was in view. She looked down only to see her trusted laptop. She rubbed the mouse to take it off standby. The browser was strangely on the fanfiction 'Gamyie Gets In Trouble.' The words, 'Enters the Fanfiction Void' were underlined.

"Where is this place?" She asked herself out loud.

The fanfiction seemed to add a new sentence which said, 'Gamyie asked, "Where is this place?" Spooked out, she pushed the laptop a foot away from her. More words were written that said, "Gamyie pushed the laptop away." She scampered to the laptop then stared in disbelief. To test a theory out, she wrote, "Gamyie got a Whopper from Burger King since she never ate breakfast." A wrapped bundle appeared before the laptop out of thin air. Unwrapping it, she revealed the famous Whopper then took a bite.

She mourned from the deliciousness as she chewed the contents slowly. It didn't take long for her to finish. Looking back at the laptop, a smile crept across her lips.

_"Guess I'll be sticking around here..."_

* * *

**If you would like to collaborate, please PM me, Lucy Labrador.**


End file.
